


Yet another ordinary day in Storybrooke

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, TLK saves the day, it's not exactly drabble but 248 is good too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina’s always saving the Saviour from trouble, and sometimes it just gets too overwhelming.





	Yet another ordinary day in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdouttrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/gifts).



The monster of the month had a unique bite. Its bite induced a sleeping curse, with the nasty side effects of immediate burns from the fire room. Naturally the blonde idiot Sheriff had gotten too reckless and too close at the final minutes and got herself bitten. Regina was fuming.

"I swear, Miss Swan, if I ever have to do this again, I will kill you myself," she growled after kissing her wife on the lips.

"Swan-Mills," came the dazed reply from the ground.

"Not funny. I mean it, you have to be more careful!" Regina was nearly breaking down in the middle of the Main Street and a Queen will do no such thing, so she transported them to their home.

"Regina, hey, look at me. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful, but your kiss has never failed us, when it has come to that. It won't suddenly stop working." Emma cupped Regina’s face. “I'm yours forever.”

At that Regina couldn't keep it together anymore and a sob escaped her. "I just... I just get so scared every time. I can't lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

Emma’s warm lips soothed her, and Regina curled herself in Emma's arms on the couch and listened to her steady heartbeat. "I want to believe you but that's not something you can promise."

"Even in death I will never leave you." Emma pressed her hand on Regina’s heart.

Regina smiled at that. "And you, you are mine forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “SQ, kiss out of necessity”.
> 
> This has been 90 % completed since May but I’ve been stuck and doubting myself for over six months.
> 
> Did you spot the nod to Xena and Gabrielle there?


End file.
